GI Joe Naruto
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: This is not a good title but as I am offering this story to anyone interested it can be changed. Pleases read if you are interested.


Ok I've had this one save for a while now and I haven't really progressed on it but I don't simply want to delete it either as I believe it could become a good story so I'm posting it to offer it up to anyone who wants to take over writing it. Pleases read what I have first and decide for your self if you want to take this story on.

-o0o-

It was late in night in Konoha and a child was sleeping soundly in his crib in the nursery at the hospital. He was small with blond hair but his most interesting fixture was the whisker marks on his cheeks. He moved a little and a smile graced his face as he continued to sleep.

Then there was movement in the corner of the room and a man dressed in black, an eye missing, his face scared, with a knife in his hand. He limped across the room to the infant's crib, unaware that a shadow had just come in through the window behind him.

"Now fox you die for all the shinobi and villagers you killed." The man said as he raised his knife but his hand was grabbed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you kill my little brother." Said the ANBU before he broke the man's neck and let his dead body fall to the floor. He heaved a sigh as he took of his mask. Kakashi looked down at little Naruto as he continued to sleep, looking peaceful and so innocent.

"To innocent to stay here in this village his father died to save a moment longer." He said as he wrapped Nartuo in a thick blanket and carried him outside the window. "Good thing I called our older brother, he'll get you out of here to the temple." They disappeared into the night.

-o0o-

Snake eyes was running as fast as he could towards Konoha, his birth village, but his family had left when he was at a young age. He return in his older years to train in his forgotten lineage with the man who had become the fourth Hokage, Minato Nizamika and his younger students. The man had become a father to him and he had been overjoyed to learn that Minato was going to be a father with his loving wife, Kushina Uzamki and had requested the time off from his work at G.I. Joe to come meet his new baby brother.

But the day before he was suppose to leave he got a call from Kakashi, informing him of everything that had occurred on the day that Naruto was born and he had been sad to hear it. But when he had heard that there had been attempted murders on the boy he had nearly lost his composer and had left the base in a hurry. Now here he was only a short way off and he couldn't wait to take the child away from this place, especially before he lost his temper and did something he would later regret.

When he reached the outskirts of the village he slowed down and carefully entered so as to not arouse suspicion. He had to pause a few times to avoided ANBU that were patrolling the area, and soon reached his brother's apartment. He knocked a few times then scrapped his hand across the shutter of the window, a signal saying that it was him. It opened and Snake Eyes slipped in, closing it behind him with a snap.

It was a simple apartment and was fairly clean save a few things that had got strung over the place, most likely in the last few days. The two brothers hugged and then Kakashi led Snake into the bedroom. There was Naruto laying the middle of the bed, still sound asleep.

"I couldn't take it any more leaving him in that nursery unprotected as I can't be there 24-7. Did you make the arrangements at the temple?" Kakashi asked. Snake nodded as he removed his pack and mask.

He shock out his out his blond hair and looked at him with his green eyes before he signed. I'll stay the night then leave early morning. Scarlet helped me rig a carrier but I will need some formula, diapers, etc.

"I got all those in a scroll here for you so it will be easier to carry. You can shower if you want and there's plenty of food too." Snake smiled at him. He was happy to be back with his family.

Snake was just getting out of the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed, when a child's crying reached his ears. He went to the bedroom, picked Naruto up, with practiced ease he soothed the little baby. Naruto soon stopped crying as Snake bounded him, Snake then saw Kakashi standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Snake raised an eyebrow which asked what he was smirking about.

"It never seazces to amaze me at how good you are with kids, but then again I remember you telling me that you use to look out for the younger kids at the temple. Bring him to the kitchen, I'll get a bottle heated up as he probably hungry."

…..

The next morning 2 miles outside the village they said their goodbyes as Kakashi looked at the sight before him and tried not to laugh. Snake had the boy in a sling that was across his chest with Naruto wiggling around a bit as he looked up at the black masked ninja.

"I'll try to go and see him when I'm not busy with assignments, and I'll be sure to keep anyone back at the village off his trail. I'm sorry that it had to come to this, sensei would be sad with how it's turned out in the village." Kakashi said. "I'm going to miss you both."

That is their problem and there is nothing you or I can do to change their minds. We're doing the right thing. Maybe when he is older the two of us can try to bring him back but in the mean time he'll learn the basics of Taijustu and you and I can take turns teaching him his family legacy. Snake told him. They both nodded and went their separate ways.

….

When Kakashi got back to his apartment he found an ANBU and the third Hokage there waiting for him. "Is there a problem lord third?" he asked as he eyed the two of them.

"The body of one of the villagers was found this morning in the hospital nursery, with the boy's bed empty. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" The third Hokage asked as he watched the mirror ninja carefully.

"What would happen to me if I said I did know something?" Kakashi asked playing coy.

"I would have to say that I hope that you and Snake Eyes know what you're doing and that you may have done the right thing removing the boy. Perhaps without him here the village can heal and forget. If there is ever anything the three of you ever need don't hesitate to ask and keep me up to date on him." the Third Hokage said with a smile of his own.

"I think I can do that and thank you sir." Kakashi said with a bow.

The old man chuckled. "Don't mention it but I'm more worried about how the other elders are going to react. Be careful in the future." With that the third Hokage left with his guard.

"Trust me lord third and forth we will be." He muttered to himself.

…..

**12 years later, at the Pit after defeating McCullen and Rex**

General Hawk had been true to his word, and let Duke and Ripecord permanently joined G. I. Joe. He found that they were fitting in quite nicely as they had gone on several different missions with Alpha Team and they had shown that they did indeed have what it took to be Joes. At the moment they were all together in a debrief when General Hawk's new aid came in with a report. They knew it wasn't good when he became angry as he read it.

"For those of you who know our little nephew, we got word on the Akatsuki and none of its good." He said after he finished reading the report. Any joking around suddenly came to an immediate stop, which led Duke to wonder what was up.

"Duke and Ripcord to bring you up to speed Snake Eyes here was ironically from a secret shinobi village called Kononhagakure or Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. There they have different sort of Ninjustu, Taijustu, Genjustu, etc. that they practice and us on a daily bases. 12 years ago one of their leaders by the name of Minato Noumiza, also known as the forth Hokage defended the village from a demon. This demon is a Bijnu or as most call him Kyubbu the nine tail fox. To save the village Minato sealed half of nine tail's chakra inside his new born son Naruto. He sealed the other half in himself using a Jutsu called the Reaper's Death seal and took it to his grave. His wife Kushina also died as she was the demon former Jinchuuriki or host. "General Hawk wasn't done explaining but Rip stopped him.

"You're kidding right?" he asked but when he saw the looks his teammates were giving him Rip wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Sir with all due respect to Snake Eyes and everyone but what does this have to do with us?" Duke asked.

"To protect Naruto, his older brother's Kakashi Hatake and Snake decided to move him secretly to the temple in Tokyo where Snake was initially trained. Only the two of them and us here know this. Naruto has on more than one occasion been here to visit and in a séance become family to all of us Joes." Scarlet explained.

"Ok so he is important to everyone here but who are the Aatsuki?" Ripcord asked.

Their group of rouge ninja from different hidden shinobi villages that do not only have their own agenda but are also for the hire of all the nations. One of the three great shinobi Jarya, who has been keeping tabs on their actives, believes that they are after all of the tailed Binju for something big. We can't let them get their hands on Naruto. Snake signed to them.

"Snake contact Kakashi, see if he can go to Naruto. I'll have transport pick them both up at the temple and bring them here. We need to talk with him and it's been to long since the boy was here. I think we're already for a visit." No one could help but smile at that idea.

…

**At the temple**

A small group of teenagers got off a bus, talking and goofing off as their teach Iruke tried to get their attention. Finally after a few moments of failing to do so he bellowed "BE QUIET OR YOU ALL WILL BE GOING HOME UNDER GENJUTSUS!"

This was immediately meet with someone saying. "But Iruke sensei you would get in trouble if you did that and you can't get all of us." Some of the kids laughed but they soon all stopped as Iruke glared at them.

"That maybe so but I want you all to remember that we were invited here by the honorable master to learn more about the origins of Ninjutsu. I expect the best behavior from all of you and listen carefully." When he was satisfied that they understood this he lead them up the steps were a monk was waitng for them at the top.

They were lead around and listened to the monk telling them about the history of the temple and of the sage of six paths. They even got a look of the training grounds that were filled with monks that were training. But that was disturbed as a boy with blond hair came running around the corner and ran into a raven hair boy. Everyone watched as the two fell to the ground.

"Susake are you alright?" Several of the girls asked as they surrounded the two. One pink haired girl pushed the blond aside as she tried to get the raven haired boy's side to help him up. Well this was going on Iruke went to the boy and offered him his hand.

"Are you alright?" Iruke asked him. He felt his breath catch when the blond looked at him and he saw recognisable whisker marks on his cheeks, blue eyes and his hair was wild. He was wearing the uniform of the temple but his was orange in colour with black under garment. Iruke stared at the young boy as he took Iruke's hand a pulled himself up before he bowed to him and his students.

"I'm sorry that I ran into one of your students. I had heard that young students from Konoha were visiting and I wanted to meet you since I'm from there as well ya know." He said as he continued to bow.

"It's alright, no one was hurt, right Saskue?" Iruke asked as he kept his eyes on the boy in front of him, thinking. Could it be him?

"I'm fine." Saskue said as he shook the girls off and walked over to the boy. The blonde looked at him a little confused but smiled when Saskue offered him his hand. "I'm Saskue Uchia."

The blond smiled big as he took the hand. "Naruto Uzamaki nice to meet ya."

Iruke was shocked and as he looked at the other teachers that had come with them as escorts and he could see that they also were shocked. This was unbeknown to the students as some of them also introduced them self to the young Jinchuriki but that all came to a stop when the monk who had been their guide stepped forward.

"Naruto you should be training with Master Nirta, she won't be pleased that you have blown her off to be here and to be running around like that." The monk said.

"Aw come on Master Haroto." Naruto wined as he put his hands behind his head and frowned at the man. "I'm not likely to go to my home village anytime soon and I'm tired of learning about it from scrolls and books." Master Haroto thought it over and had just opened his mouth to speak when a tall women with red hair rounded the corner and glared at Naruto.

"Uh-oh." Naruto said as he went wide eyed with fear.

"NARUTO!" she shouted before she charged at him. Naruto squeaked before he turned tail and ran down the hall in an attempt to get away from her but she easily caught up to him. She picked him up and carried him outside ignoring him fighting to get free and the stares the Kanoha shinobi and students were giving her.

"That is one wired kid." Kiba said as his dog wined from the top of his head.

"Not as scary as that woman was." Sakura said looking a bit scared.

….

**Two days later at the pit.**

All of the Joes were training on different skills; Duke was especially training with Snake Eyes as he had decided to learn some of Kanoha's techniques which had taken Snake Eyes by surprise. He had thought it strange but it had come after Duke had read the report on Naruto and the village. With the need to protect his brother Snake wouldn't turn down anyone who was willing to help.

Snake were in the mist of teaching Duke to control his chakra when the hanger doors opened and one of the Jets came down. Knowing who it was, all of Alpha team stopped and went to meet it. When it landed and the door opened, Naruto jumped out and ran strait to Snake Eyes. Snake dropped to his knees and embraced his younger brother.

"So that's the little guy huh?" Ripcord asked as he like the others smiled at the two.

"Ya that's him, but who are the two of you?"

Duke and Rip turned to Kakashi as he walked towards them. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. The only thing that remained of his usual ninja gear was a mask and in place of his hidden leaf head band he had on a plain black one.

"Hey Kakashi, it's good to see you. How was the trip?" Scarlet asked as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It was fine. Though I had a bit of difficulty getting some of my fellow Joine off my trail on the way to the temple. Their more determined than ever to find where we have been hiding him." he said. By this time Naruto had let Snake go and was greeting his other adopted family till he came to the two Joes he hadn't meet yet.

"So who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Duke. It's nice to finally meet you Naruto, I've been hearing a lot about you from everyone." They shook hands and then Rip introduced himself. Before anyone knew it the two were getting along swimmingly with Nartuo as they started to play fight around the hanger.

"Snake there's something you guys need to know." Kakashi said drawing the attention away from them for the moment. "On the way here Naruto told me that Iruka and his student were at the temple. He apparently sought them out and actually ran into them. It's likely that the village knows this by now as it was apparent to everyone at the temple that all of the shinobi present were watching him closely."

Then maybe it's time we take him back and have him join the school. The only problem is how will everyone react? Snake asked.

"I'm not too sure. The tension has dropped but there are still many who will hold it agents him for being the nine tails Jinchuiki. Either way I think he's ready to become a Genin. The gradation is two months away, it's long enough to integrate with his fellow student and get him prepared for the test." Kakashi said and Snake agreed but he couldn't help but think what might happen in the near future.

-o0o-

So that's what I have. I know there is spelling and grammar errors but they are easily to fix. If someone dose decide to take this story from me I will be sure to post who it is, if there is more than one person interested.


End file.
